


Date

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Alphabet [4]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: "You went on a date with Claire!" Audrey stated, walking into Neil's office and shutting the door."No, we just went bowling," Neil shrugged."That's not what all the nurses are saying!"
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Alphabet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718374
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last fic, glad to hear people enjoyed it.
> 
> The word I pick for D is date, which was suggested by both pegahpegah and Dodge1989.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a suggestion for E in the comments!

"You went on a date with Claire!" Audrey stated, walking into Neil's office and shutting the door.

"No, we just went bowling," Neil shrugged.

"That's not what all the nurses are saying!" Audrey replied. Neil looked up from his desk and sighed.

"Everyone knows the nurses gossip about anything and everything," Neil said, "you're turning this into something that it isn't."

"Then what is it?" Audrey asked.

"A platonic friendship between two work colleges," he replied.

"And would you want to hang out with the other residents like you do with Claire?" She asked

"If they wanted to then sure," he answered, "in fact, Park and I are going to a baseball match next weekend," he looked back down at his desk and moved some papers, "are you going to accuse me of anything inappropriate going on there or is it just with Claire?" He looked back up at Audrey who didn't say anything, "now if you don't mind Dr Lim, I am very busy with some paperwork right now," he said gesturing to the door. Audrey moved to leave but turned back before she got to the door.

"Just be careful Neil, I don't want you friendship to impact either of your jobs," she said. Neil just huffed and went back to the paperwork on his desk as Audrey slipped out the door. Once he heard the door shut he sat back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, thinking back to the night before.

"Is that all you've got?" Neil laughed as Claire took her turn and knocked down three pins.

"I'm just warming up!" She replied, grabbing the ball again and taking her second turn, only managing to take her score up to six. Neil stood up to take his turn.

"Just watch and learn from the master," he said as he walked past her. He threw the ball down the lane, managing to get a strike.

"That was just luck," Claire said, lightly elbowing him as he walked past.

"Whatever you say," he laughed. Claire picked up her ball and threw it, knocking down five pins, "well you're getting a bit better," Neil said sarcastically. Claire rolled her eyes and took her next go, leaving just one pin standing, "not bad," Neil commented as she walked back to her seat smugly. He picked up his ball and went to throw when he heard Claire's voice in his ear.

"Don't miss!" She said, far louder than she needed to, causing him to get a gutter ball.

"Oh is that how we're playing this," he said, turning to face her, she was extremely close to him and he suddenly felt very hot, "I, er, better take my next turn," he stuttered. Claire suddenly realised how close she was standing and took a step back. 

"Had to give myself a slight advantage," Claire laughed, returning the mood back to the way it was.

They finished their game, Neil beating Claire by a significant amount, and went to leave. Once outside Neil realised he didn't want the night to end.

"It's a nice night," he said to Claire, "do you wanna go for a walk? The night is still young," he chuckled. Claire giggled in response and played with her hair.

"Sure," she said, "there's a park nearby with a beautiful pond."

"Okay," Neil replied, "I'll let you lead the way," they both walked side by side, chatting about anything and everything until they got to the park. They headed over to the pond and sat down at a bench nearby. 

"You're wrong, Thor is the superior avenger, Ironman is only powerful because of his suit, without that he's nothing," Claire said.

"But Thor's just strong," Neil replied, "Tony Stark is a genius, he managed to build a suit with weapons and everything in a cage, that's why he's superior."

"Yeah he's smart, but Thor is literally a God," Claire responded.

"Oh please, you only think he's better because he's hot," Neil laughed.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't mind a bit of Chris Hemsworth in my life," Claire shrugged with a grin.

"That's obviously why you think I'm the best surgeon at St Bonaventure," Neil said, "because I'm hot," he winked. Claire blushed at this.

"I never said you were the best surgeon, Dr Lim, Dr Andrews and Dr Glassman are all incredible doctors," she said.

"But you're not denying that I'm hot," he laughed.

"I, er, you're er," she stuttered.

"I'm just kidding Claire," he said with a grin on his face, she just blushed in response and Neil couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the moonlight that was reflecting off of the water below them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise he'd moved his hand up to brush some hair out of her face until she looked at him and he was suddenly staring into her beautiful green eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand and slowly leaned forward, stopping just before he touched her lips, letting her close the gap. She did, and it sent fireworks going off in his head. The kiss was slow and passionate, full of pure lust for each other. Claire's hand found its way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His hand that was on her cheek wound up in her hair, grabbing it lightly, his other arm went across the top of the bench behind her allowing her to sit closer to him. Eventually they pulled apart, both gasping for air.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Neil said, looking down at his hands. He knew it was wrong, she was his resident, but it felt so right.

"I'm not," she replied simply, "that was amazing," Neil laughed at this. 

"Well, what can I say, I'm hot and a good kisser," he bragged, Claire lightly hit his arm before leaning her head on his shoulder. He took one of her hands in his and sat there rubbing circles on it with his thumbs. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's company, before agreeing that it was getting late and they should probably head back to the bowling alley to find their cars.

Once they were back at the bowling alley, Neil walked Claire to her car and opened the door for her.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she giggled, Neil chuckled at this. Claire was about to get in her car when Niel stopped her.

"I had a great time tonight," he said.

"Me too," Claire smiled.

"I don't suppose you want to do this again sometime?" He asked, hopefully.

"Sounds good," she replied. Neil leant forward and kissed her on the cheek, laughing at the blush that formed on her face.

"Good night Claire," he said, letting her get into her car.

"Good night Neil," she replied, before shutting her door. He watched as she drove out of the car park before walking over to his own vehicle, an idiotic grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> So, The first Melendaire kiss (hopefully of many!) I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to comment a word for E!


End file.
